GFFA University
by organanation
Summary: A collection of HanxLeia college AU stories.
1. LBD'S and Cherry Grenadine

_AN: Written for ajediwholovesthebeatles on tumblr, who asked for college AU where Han spills a drink on Leia and ruins her dress. Slightly NSFW. Previously appeared on tumblr and as chapter 11 of 'Shorties'_

Leia put on another coat of Shara's blood red lipstick and looked herself over in the mirror once more. She had a new dress on—one that her mother would _definitely_ not approve of. It was black and covered in glitter, had a high collar with geometric cutouts ending just over the cleavage, more cutouts at the waist and all over the back, and a tight skirt that covered nothing more than it needed to. She had on leggings with lace and sky-high heels that made her short legs look a mile long. Shara and Jyn had spent a better part of the afternoon curling her waist-length hair and doing her makeup.

"Damn, Leia. You are going to _slay_ at this party," Jyn complimented, bumping her from in front of the mirror with her hip.

"You don't look half bad yourself," Leia answered. "I'm sure Cassian won't be able to resist." Jyn had been talking with a Cassian Andor for weeks. She was hoping that tonight would be the night he took things a step or two further. "You look amazing, too," Leia said to Shara. The three girls laughed: Shara was dressed in yoga pants and one of her boyfriend's sweatshirts.

There was a knock on the door of their dorm room and Shara opened it to admit her fiancé, Kes, and Leia's brother, Luke.

"Hi, guys—Leia, are you wearing _that?_ " Leia shot a look at Luke.

"I'm finally over my break-up, Luke. I want to go out and have fun. I don't need _you_ telling me how to dress. Now come on, or we're going to be late," Leia said, taking Jyn's hand and marching toward the door. "Have a nice night," she called to Kes and Shara, who weren't coming.

"You, too."

The party was in full swing when they arrived at the frat house. Cassian stole Jyn from Leia's arm and they disappeared through the crowd. Leia found a group of girls dancing in the living room, and she happily joined them. Leia was finally enjoying herself, letting go and having fun after breaking up with Tom.

Their group expanded until the room was completely full and Leia couldn't move two steps in any direction without running in to somebody. Leia turned, trying to snake her way through the crowd. She could see the kitchen when she felt something cold and wet running down her dress.

"What the-"

"Sorry, sweetheart. I didn't see you there," a deep voice apologized. She felt a hand close around her upper arm and lead her through the crowd to the less-crammed kitchen. Leia looked up at the guy who'd spilled on her. He was tall and wearing a frat shirt and a leather jacket. She probably would have been pretty attracted to him if he hadn't just dumped his entire cup down her front. _At least it's not vomit,_ she thought to herself.

In the weird lighting of the kitchen, Leia could see that whatever he'd been drinking was red and sticky. She grabbed a few paper towels and started dabbing at her dress. The glitter attached to the dress started coming off.

"Oh, damn it. This dress was brand new, and now look!" she exclaimed, holding out her hands that were covered in red juice and black glitter.

"I'm really sorry," he said again, dampening some napkins to get the stickiness off her skin. Leia squealed and grabbed the napkins from him.

"Stop that," she demanded. A smirk played over his lips.

"Little ticklish, are we sweetheart?"

"Do _not_ call me that. I am _not_ ticklish and I sure as _hell_ am _not_ your sweetheart," she bit. He leaned back against the counter and continued to give her that annoyingly handsome smirk as she continued to wipe the liquid off her skin.

"I could take you upstairs. Clean you up real good," he promised. Leia's hands froze and she brought her eyes up to meet his at a dangerously slow pace.

"My brother is here somewhere and he will beat you within an inch of your life."

"Your _brother?_ Wait, are you Skywalker's little sister?"

"We happen to be _twins_."

"And you happen to be about four foot nothing and weigh 90 pounds soaking wet," he countered.

"I'm _five_ foot nothing, thank you _very_ much. You forget the old saying, 'Though she be small, she be fierce.'"

"Oh, forgive me," he apologized teasingly.

"What is this, anyways?" Leia asked, gesturing to the napkins that were coming apart on her skin as she tried to rid herself of the red beverage.

"Ah, I dunno. Antilles is pourin.' Looks like there's some grenadine in it. You spilled it before I had a chance to try it," he lamented.

"Well, I hope I didn't put too much of a kink in your hangover," Leia snarked.

"Don't you worry, sweetheart. I'll just tell 'tilles to leave out the grenadine next time." Leia rolled her eyes. He reached out and swiped a finger over her spattered shoulder, licking off the red residue. "Mhm. Cherry." Leia raised her eyebrows. "I like cherry," he added. Leia looked down at her ruined dress and gave a few more half-hearted swipes at her skin.

"I don't think this is going to work."

"I'm really sorry about that dress. It looked damn good on you," he said sincerely.

"It's alright. I wouldn't have been able to bring it home, anyhow. I don't think my mother would approve," she admitted.

"Come upstairs. You can borrow one of my shirts."

"I don't even know your name."

"Han Solo, your worship."

"Okay, hotshot. Show me what you've got."

00

"Where have you been?" Shara asked when Leia crept in to their dorm at 9 the next morning.

"I texted you. I just stayed with a friend," Leia excused. She was wearing her leggings and a borrowed sweatshirt, her hair thrown back in a messy braid.

"With a friend?" Shara repeated.

"Yeah," Leia responded, closing the door and turning to dump her bag on her bed.

"Solo? You were with _Han Solo?!_ " Shara exclaimed. Leia whirled.

"How did you know that?"

"He loaned you his sweatshirt," Shara said, pointing. Leia wrenched her neck around and pulled at the shoulder of her shirt. 'SOLO' was written across the back in large block letters. She blushed bright red. Jyn sat up groggily from her upper bunk.

"Damn, Leia. You don't mess around. Solo'd _never_ give his letters to just _anybody_ ," she teased.

"How'd things go with Cassian?" Leia asked, trying to distract them.

"Great. We made out for a while. Now tell us about Han," Jyn demanded. Leia looked between her roommates and sighed.

"Fine. He dumped his drink all over my dress and it wouldn't come off with a napkin, so he offered to let me clean up in his room, because he lives in the house," Leia explained, hoping that would satisfy her friends but knowing full well that it wouldn't.

"You disappeared from that party before midnight. Are you telling me that it took you nine hours to get a few ounces of vodka off?" Jyn asked. Leia mumbled her response.

"What was that? Did you just say ' _he used his tongue'_?" Leia cringed and nodded.

" _Leia!"_ the girls both squealed.

"You and Han Solo did it at that party last night?!" Jyn asked. She nodded again as her phone vibrated. She glanced at the message and couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

"And you're gonna do it again, aren't you?" Shara asked.

"Damn straight."

 _AN: Like it? Let me know! Want more? Tell me what you want to see!_


	2. Rebound

_AN: Someone requested Modern HanxLeia, and this happened. So, yeah, I guess._

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Han asked, trapping Leia in his arms playfully.

"I have to study for midterms," she explained, standing on the tips of his boots and kissing him lightly.

"I could help you. I bet I'd be the best study partner you ever had. I'd ask the questions, and every time you got one right, I'd take somethin' off, and whenever you got one wrong, I'd put somethin' back on. By the time I was out of clothes, you'd be all studied and we could do more fun things," he suggested. Leia laughed.

"I'm afraid I have a few papers to finish. Sorry, hotshot."

"Well, text me, or somethin'. Good luck on your tests, and have a good term break," he wished. Leia smiled warmly at him.

"See you around."

00

Leia's phone buzzed for the 80th time in the span of an hour and she wanted nothing more than to throw it out the window. She didn't even bother looking; there was no doubt it was Han.

What had she been thinking that weekend, _sleeping_ with a _frat guy_ who she _barely_ _knew_? Spending practically that entire weekend in bed with him when she should have been studying for midterms? Now that she was out from under all the stress and emotions of that weekend, Leia knew it had been a mistake. A _huge_ mistake. And now, the idiot wouldn't stop texting her.

Leia angrily unlocked her phone and was surprised to see that one of the texts was from Tom, her ex-boyfriend. _Hey, Leia…If you delete this right away, that's fine, I guess, but please, hear me out. I'm really sorry about our misunderstanding. You had every right to dump me, and I want to apologize again and again. I miss you, baby, and I really just need to see you again…I've changed, Leia. You changed me and you made me a better man._

"Tom just texted me," Leia announced to her roommates. Shara and Jyn looked up quickly.

"And…"

"And I think he wants me to take him back. He wants to talk."

"And did you roast him?" Jyn asked excitedly.

"No, of course not. I'm…I think I'm going to do it." There was a moment of silence as Jyn and Shara shared an exasperated glance. Shara slammed her chemistry book and marched across the tiny room.

"We're talking about the same Tom, right? The Tom who cheated on you with that cheap whore—"

"Shara, she wasn't a whore," Leia interjected.

"Not the point! The Tom who cheated on you and lied to your face about it and was an emotionally abusive child and who you took three weeks of crying and like 20 gallons of Cookie Dough ice cream to get over?"

"It was _not_ 20 gallons."

"Focus, Leia! You _can't_ take Tom back," Jyn demanded.

"Why not? It can't hurt to just…talk to him. I didn't really let him explain himself last time," she admitted.

"Why not? _Why not?_ Leia!" Jyn exclaimed.

"Give me your phone. Give it to me," Shara demanded, holding out her hand. "You need to think on this for at least one hour before you text him back, okay? One hour."

"One good reason why I shouldn't at least hear him out?"

"What about Han?" Jyn asked.

"I haven't seen Han since before midterms."

"Whose fault is that? You have, like, 5000 unread texts from him. He's a good guy, Leia. He's not a cheater. He and Kes are frat brothers—give him a chance Leia."

"That was just…rebound."

"Rebound, oh, ok. Is that why you're still sleeping in his sweatshirt?"

"I am no—it's warm, okay?"

"Leia, _this,"_ Shara gestured to Leia's phone with Tom's text still pulled up, _"_ is rebound for whatever the heck you decided you couldn't do with Solo anymore."

"I've got to get to class," Leia huffed, throwing her bag over her shoulder and letting the door slam behind her.

"Come on, Jyn," Shara demanded, pulling on her shoes.

"Where are we going?"

"To see Solo."

00

Leia turned the page in her textbook and checked the clock. Less than an hour before she had to leave to meet Tom. Jyn and Shara had gone to a party and had begged her to come and to ditch Tom, but Leia felt she at least owed the guy a conversation. They'd been together since high school…what did it matter that he'd cheated on her…a few times… _well, when you put it that way…_ Leia shook her head.

Her phone rang and Shara's picture popped up.

"Yes, Shara, I'm still going to see him."

"Uh—hi. Your friends are really drunk, and you're in one of their phones as 'Roomie-Bae' with a bunch of hearts, so I called you."

"Who is this?" Leia cringed, knowing the answer already.

"It's Han Solo. Can you please come over to the ZPE house and help me get them back to your room?"

"How on earth are they drunk already? They left, like, an hour ago and weren't even buzzed yet. It's not even 10 o'clock."

"Well, Antilles got the cheap stuff that tastes awful but works fast. Shara's been dancing on the table for a solid five minutes. I think the other one is passed out." Leia sighed. Maybe if she hurried, there would still be time…

"I'll be right there," she promised. 20 minutes later, she pulled up in front of the house. It was evident that there was a party going on inside, and Han was sitting on the porch in the cool evening air, Jyn's head resting against his arm. The pose brought Leia back momentarily to the weekend she'd spent with him, how comfortable it was to be leaned against him like that, how good he smelled…

She was brought back to the task at hand when Shara danced drunkenly into view.

"You two are a couple of lightweights, you know that?" Leia scolded.

"Hey," Han greeted.

"Hi. Just stick Jyn in the back seat. I'll get Ginger Rodgers, over here, strapped in."

"Okay, well, I call shotgun."

"You're not coming back with me."

"No? You gonna carry Sleeping Beauty all the way from the lot to your building?" Leia thought for a moment.

"Fine. Come on, Shara." Han smiled as the girl threw her arms around Leia and expressed her deep feelings of sisterhood…and nausea. He scooped Jyn up and set her in the back seat of Leia's car as Leia convinced Shara to put her seat belt on.

"Why didn't you call their boyfriends?" Leia asked, dropping into the driver's seat.

"Because Kes went home this weekend and your other friend had a lock on her phone. Look, I'm sorry if this inconveniences you, but people were just gonna get drunker at that party and it might have been bad."

"I know, I'm…I know. Thank you for doing the right thing."

"Sure. I don't know what you've heard about me, but I'm not a bad guy."

"I know. I'm sorry about…not answering your texts, but I'm in a weird place right now with my ex, and just, I don't know."

"No, it's cool. You'd think I could take a hint." The rest of the short drive was completed in silence. Han carried Jyn and Leia danced along with Shara back up to their room. Leia was yanking Jyn's shoes off when her phone rang.

"Tom, I'm so sorry—my roommates, they needed—"

"I'm done waiting, Leia. That's it. No more chances."

"Um, technically I'm the one giving chances here, Tom, but you know what? F*ck off," Leia demanded, hanging up quickly.

Han cleared his throat from the doorway and Leia's head fell to her hands.

"Could you possibly just…go away? I mean, thanks for helping me get them back and all, but this is really not…" her voice trailed off as she began crying.

"You know what you need?" he asked, pulling her under his arm.

"What?" Leia snapped.

"Ice cream. Come on." She would've argued, but he was right, so she let him lead them out of the room. She'd pulled herself together by the time they sat down on the red vinyl stools of the little vintage diner on the edge of campus. "One bowl of cookie dough ice cream with extra whip cream, and a banana split for me," he requested.

"How do you know my ice cream order?"

"Shara may have…mentioned a few things while we were waiting for you," he admitted. "Don't be mad at her."

"How could I ever be mad at someone who has me in their phone as 'Roomie-Bae' with hearts?" Leia asked teasingly, shaking her head.

"This is true," Han agreed as the waiter set their fancy sundaes in front of them. "So, this Tom character…" he asked.

"Shara told you about him, too?"

"She's talkative when she's drunk."

"Yeah. Well, we dated for a while, I found out he was cheating on me, so I dumped him, and he wanted to get back together. We were going to meet tonight to talk, but it sounds like he wanted me to come crawling back to him. No thanks."

"Hm. Sorry to hear that."

"It's not your fault," she mumbled with a mouthful of cookie dough.

"It doesn't sound like your fault, either."

"Thanks." They made small talk for a while, talking about classes and the football team. Han paid for their ice cream despite Leia's protest and they began walking back toward her dorm.

"Um…Shara may have mentioned the word 'rebound,'" he explained.

"Oh. I don't know. You are a really great guy. Definitely not bad in bed," she added quietly. He snickered.

"Thanks. I get it. If you ever…whatever. You can call me."

"Thanks. Do you want me to drive you back to your house?"

"Nah. It's not that far. You could do me one favor, though."

"What's that?"

"Can I get my sweatshirt back? That one was my favorite," he asked. Leia pondered her response for a moment.

"No. I'd like to wear it," she explained, stopping at the door to her building. He scanned her face, illuminated in the blue-green light from the overhang.

"You know, that's bound to lead to…gossip, and talk. People are going to assume things," Han warned.

"Well, I think they will be right," she postulated.

"I thought I was your rebound guy."

"I was clearly delusional, and I'd like to apologize for being an absolutely awful person to you for the past three weeks," she stated sincerely.

"Apology accepted," Han replied, tugging her close.

"I'm going to go upstairs and find them completely sober and playing Go Fish, aren't I?"

"I can assure you that I was not in on whatever scheme they had, but Shara was drinking out of her own water bottle and I'm pretty sure all Jyn had was a juice box," Han confirmed.

00

Leia didn't even bother being quiet when she came in the next morning.

"Good morning, ladies. I don't want to spoil my good mood, so I'm just going to ignore the fact that you attempted to set me up with Han last night."

"It was for your own good," Jyn promised.

"Please tell us you were not with _Tom,_ " Shara begged. Leia smiled and turned around to display SOLO printed across her shoulders in large white letters.

 _AN: More coming in this universe-send me prompts if there's something you want to see happen! Please review!_


	3. Crossing the Line

_AN: I have been posting these on tumblr in the order they come to me in, however I am going to attempt to post them here in chronological order. This chapter is slightly out of order, as it falls in the middle of chapter one._

The noise of the party was muffled up on the third floor of the ZPE house. Han flicked the light on in his room and Leia saw the typical clutter of a college dorm room: the light-colored, standard-issue furniture, unmade beds, clothes strewn about, books, papers, and a laptop on each desk. Han dug in one of the wardrobes and produced a dark green shirt.

"This work?"

"Yes, thank you."

"You can change in there. Here's a clean towel," he offered, tossing her a hand towel from a drawer in his wardrobe.

"Thank you." Leia slipped into the bathroom and locked the door. She scrubbed gently at the grenadine for a moment, getting most of it off before slipping the shirt over her head. She was surprised to find him still in the bedroom when she reemerged, but he took the towel from her and tossed it towards a laundry bin and gestured her towards the door.

Leia felt a bit awkward wearing the shirt. She never wore Tom's shirts; they reminded her too much of her brother's clothes for her to be comfortable. But this shirt fell to her knees in the back and the sleeves hung over her hands, making her feel comically small as she rejoined the loud party.

Jyn and a few others were dancing nearby, and Leia joined them. It was dark and crowded, so no one had noticed that Leia'd gone missing or that she'd reappeared wearing other clothes.

Someone came up beside her and bent to speak into her ear.

"Tom's here, Leia. He's looking for you," Luke informed her. She swore loudly and looked toward the door, where her ex-boyfriend was, indeed, standing and searching through the crowd. Han was still standing by the stairs, almost in a daze.

Leia got a crazy idea and pushed through the crowd to stand beside him.

"I need you to kiss me," she demanded. He squinted down at her.

"What?"

"My ex-boyfriend is here. The guy in yellow, by the door. Will you please just fake-make-out with me? I'm already wearing your clothes. Isn't this just the next logical step? Just make it look believable." Han shrugged, set his drink aside, and grabbed Leia by the hips. The kiss was all lips and no tongue—all for show. He could tell that she had no idea what she was supposed to be doing, but even fake-kissing her wasn't too bad. Han had heard about the tenacity of this girl, and he knew she could probably be an expert at anything she wanted to—

She stopped him suddenly with a hand placed firmly on his chest. Han dropped his hands to his sides, wondering if he'd blown his only chance with her.

"He gone?" Han asked, looking around for the ex-boyfriend.

"Can we go back upstairs?"

"Yeah, sure." Han led her back up to his room. "Everything okay? I can call security on that guy. They'll take you back to your dorm safely, too, if you want."

"Tom left right away. I'm sorry about that."

"'T's alright. You're not a bad fake-make-out partner," he teased. She smiled. How was she supposed to do this? Instigating was _not_ her thing. Leia nodded awkwardly for a moment and stepped toward him, tilting her head up to his and looking directly at his lips.

Han kissed her slowly, unassumingly, giving her plenty of space to pull back if she so desired. She did _not_ so desire. He smelled amazing and kissed even better. The angle of their embrace soon became uncomfortable and she followed him willingly to his bed. Han leaned his back against the wall and Leia settled over his legs, resuming their kisses urgently. It occurred to her that this was not something Leia Organa did, but neither was dumping her boyfriend, coming to a party in that dress, or having a drink spilled all over her. It also occurred to her that she really didn't care. She was ok with stepping out of her box if it meant he kept kissing her like _that_ , all lips and tongue and so, _so_ good.

The too-long t-shirt started getting caught between them, pulling uncomfortably on her neck and shoulders. She sat back.

"Too much?" he asked with concern.

"No, no. This is just slowly choking me," she said carefully.

"You could…take it off, if you wanted." His voice was practically subterranean and the desires it inspired in her were almost frightening. She guided his hands to the hem and leaned forward to kiss him. When the shirt was on the floor, he kissed down her jaw and neck. She'd always assumed the sensation would be…pleasant, or erotic, but she found that it tickled. Leia couldn't hold in a laugh when his tongue brushed along her collar bone.

 _"_ You _are_ ticklish," he teased. Leia nodded sheepishly. "Don't be embarrassed. Your laugh is cute," he insisted, dipping his head to her shoulder again. "You _should_ be embarrassed about how sticky you are, your worship. Don't worry about that, though, either. I like cherry."

It took less than 30 seconds for the sensation to stop feeling funny and start feeling _amazing_. It was almost—but not quite—too much. Leia reached for the hem of Han's shirt and freed his chest to exploration as he continued kissing her collarbone and neck. He had a tattoo on his right shoulder of a compass, and Leia's fingers brushed over it, wondering what the significance of it was.

Han couldn't believe it. He'd had a crush—a stupid, juvenile crush—on Luke Skywalker's sister ever since move-in day last year. Luke and his mom had been struggling with Luke's mini-fridge, and Han had offered to give them a hand. Somehow, that had stemmed into helping move Leia in, too, and she'd been stuck in his mind ever since. And now, here she was, on his lap, touching his tattoo, kissing him and letting him kiss her. It was a dream come true.

Their kisses were still burning and desperate, but deep, so much better than their first kiss just minutes ago, downstairs.

He put his hands gently on her arms and pushed her back to look into her eyes. _Her beautiful, endless brown—focus, Solo._

"We're getting really close to the line," he warned.

"I want to cross it."

"How far?"

"All the way," she replied confidently, looking him in the eye with a surety that both scared him and turned him on.

"All the way? Are you sure?"

 _"_ Yes. _All_ the way." He kissed her hard, blazing toward the line.

00

They'd woken up as close as when they'd fallen asleep, and it hadn't taken more than a few deep kisses to rekindle the flames from the previous night. As they lay together in the afterglow, Leia felt her fingers drawn once again to the compass rose inked on his shoulder.

"Why did you get this?"

"So that you'd have an excuse to touch my bare chest," he teased, interlocking their fingers. Leia laughed. "I got it when my parents died. Might have been a little drunk," he admitted. "But I don't mind it. It's definitely not as bad as a drunk tattoo could have been."

"I almost got a tattoo. Shara talked me into it but the guy that was doing it scared me and I chickened out." Han chuckled and Leia couldn't help but kiss him. "I really should get back. Jyn and Shara are not exactly the calmest people in the world." Han leaned up to kiss her again.

"Take my sweatshirt. It's chilly out this morning," he offered as she got dressed. They kissed a final time before Leia turned toward the door.

"Text me," she requested coyly, turning on her heel. She looked damn good with his last name on.

Han knew he had it bad— _bad—_ for this girl, but he really couldn't find it in himself to care. He lay staring up at the ceiling with a moony smile on his face and was still in the same position when Lando, his roommate, came in a while later, shirt wrinkled and tie missing.

"What are you strung out on?" Lando questioned, looking at Han's dreamy expression and carefree attitude.

"I think I might be in love."

 _AN: If you can't wait to read more, there's plenty on my tumblr! I still love your prompts, so send 'em on, and I also love your reviews (hint hint)!_


	4. Officially Official

_AN: Han and Leia become a couple!_

Leia shot a glance across the table at Han, who had his business textbook open in front of him. He was concentrated on the words and was flipping his pencils between his fingers. Leia was pretty sure she'd never seen anything sexier. He felt her gaze on him and looked up to meet her eyes with his signature smirk. Leia couldn't hold a smile in as he shot a wink at her and turned back to his reading.

They'd been together—well, sort of—for almost three weeks. They'd spent every free moment together, talking, kissing, studying, other things... They had what one might call an 'understanding,' but they hadn't declared outright that they were a couple. Han had planned a fancy date for that weekend, however, and Leia was expecting that their couple status would be changing.

Leia looked back down at her flash cards and kept writing out the Hapsburg family line.

"You know, this would be a lot easier to write if we just had one leader of the whole world. One name every sixty years or so…that would be so much easier than remembering all these people," Leia stated, gesturing to her stack of flashcards that was growing considerably thicker. Han chuckled.

"Gonna be on that list someday, sweetheart? Princess of the world?"

"That sounds like a lot of work, being princess of the world."

"Well, you can start out as princess of the study table and see how it goes from there," Han offered. A girl came over to Han's side and tapped him playfully on the shoulder.

"Hi, Han."

"Hi?"

"Would you be willing to help a girl out?" she asked amicably. Han's eyes flicked across the table to Leia, but she kept her expression neutral.

"I mean, I guess…Who are you?" The girl's smile fell a bit at that.

"I'm Julie. You sit a few rows in front of me in Dr. Benson's chem class?" Leia looked over the girl. She was tall and had her blond hair curled in big ringlets that fell effortlessly around her heavily-made up face. She was dressed in tight running pants and a sweater that was very low cut. Leia hated her immediately. "Would you be willing to help me with the homework?"

"Umm, sure," Han acquiesced, pointing her to the chair beside him and moving his books out of the way. Julie flashed a smile full of straight, white teeth and pulled the chair unnecessarily close to Han. Leia grit her teeth and turned back to her flashcards.

Han opened Julie's text book and started explaining the concepts from the previous lecture to her. Julie leaned into Han in the guise of pouring over the text. She'd laugh and twirl her hair whenever Han spoke. Han, for his part, looked like he wasn't enjoying Julie's attention, so Leia couldn't be altogether _too_ upset.

After nearly a half hour of listening to Julie's flattery, Leia closed her laptop with slightly more force than necessary and started packing up her belongings.

Han stopped mid-sentence and turned to her.

"Where are you goin'?"

"Model UN starts in 20 minutes. I have to go," Leia explained shortly, shouldering her bag and starting towards the stairs. Han stood up and caught her hand.

"You gonna be back tonight?"

"No."

"Are you mad at me?" he asked, leaning close and lowering his voice to avoid being overheard.

"No."

"Kiss me to prove it?" She closed the small distance between them, planning only to give him a peck on the cheek. Leia tried to be annoyed when he turned his head at the last second and caught her mouth, easing her into a passionate kiss. "Have a good night, princess."

00

Leia was sitting in the lobby of the Political Science, Civics, and Government building, waiting until it was time for her 10 o'clock class. She liked having that hour between classes to study, get her head on straight, and have another cup of coffee.

This morning, however, someone fell into the chair across from her. Leia looked up, startled, and was surprised to see Julie, Han's struggling chemistry partner.

Leia had, for the most part, been able to put the whole escapade behind her. She knew better than to be jealous; Han had obviously hated the attention, and after all: Han had kissed _Leia_ in the middle of the library, not Julie. He'd texted _Leia_ to wish her good night; it had been _Leia_ who found a sweet good luck note slipped into her stack of flash cards. _Leia_ was the one who wore his sweatshirt and woke up in his bed on weekends. Not Julie.

Leia put on a calm expression and looked expectantly to the other girl. Julie flashed her white grin, but Leia could tell right off that it was fake, and that Julie wasn't trying to make friends.

"Hi, Leah, right? You might remember me from yesterday, in the library?"

"Yes, I remember. It's Leia, actually."

"Well, whatever. I noticed you were sitting with Han Solo and I was just wondering what's up between you two…"

"What?"

"Like, are you a couple?"

"Not at this moment, but—"

"Well, that doesn't count, then."

"Count for what, exactly?" Leia had managed to put aside her jealous feelings the previous night.

"You're not an official couple. That clears my conscience," Julie said airily, obviously waiting for Leia to rise to her bait.

"Of what, Julie?"

"Hmm, how do I put this nicely? Han and I…we may have been caught by the librarian in flagrante delicto when the library closed."

00

"Your _girlfriend_ accosted me in the political science building," Leia announced, dropping her plate to the table and sitting down across from Han in the dining hall.

"You accosted yourself?" he asked teasingly, quickly sobering when he realized she wasn't happy.

"I am not your girlfriend, Han Solo; you haven't ever asked me. No, _Julie_. She told me what happened last night—her version, at least. To be fair, it sounds very farfetched—ridiculously farfetched, and I like to think I'm a fair person, but I am also more than a little pissed off, so you have one minute to explain your side. Go."

"You were there for most of it. She came, you got up to leave, you and I made out for a second before you left, which really seemed to tick her off. I tried explainin' the next problem to her but she was lookin' at me funny so I said I had to go, too. She tried to kiss me, I think, but I didn't let her. I ran, Leia, I swear I did. I'm not really sure what she told you, but that's the truth," he swore. Leia gave him a measured glance and decided he was, indeed, being honest.

"Thank you." They ate in not-quite-tense silence for a few minutes before Han decided to break the ice. He asked about her test in poli-sci, which had gone well, thank you. They talked about Han's morning, too, and he realized it was almost time for his afternoon class.

"I'm sorry about Julie. I'm really not sure what that was even all about, but it was _all_ _her_. I like you a lot and I know that we have kind of been waitin' to be official, but I don't know why we decided that. I want to be your boyfriend and I want you to be my girlfriend," he announced with finality.

"I want that, too."

"Ok, then. Good. Good." Han patted the table awkwardly. "Good. Officially…official." Leia laughed.

"You aren't going to kiss me or anything?"

"Right. Come here." She leaned across the table and pressed her lips into his.

"That was a pretty lousy kiss, boyfriend. You study and we'll practice tonight," she kissed his nose and sent him on his way.

00

Leia nearly jumped out of her skin when she opened the door to Han's dorm. He was sitting at his desk wearing glasses that he'd gotten from who-knows-where, smirking that annoying smirk and flipping his pencil.

"I did my studyin', teacher. I think I'm ready for my practical," Han informed her in that deep, low voice that drover her crazy. Leia dumped her bag by her bed and bit her lip, looking him over. Her _boyfriend_. She liked that word _a lot_. She settled on the desk and pulled the glasses off.

"Show me what you've got, hotshot."

He started off lightly, teasing her a moment before making the kisses more burning.

"I like your tech—" He kissed her again, pressing her body close against his chest. Leia wound her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer. Their kisses were always deep and satisfying, but there was something about today that made it even better.

"How'd I do, teacher?" he murmured into her skin in a way that made Leia want to hold him and never let go.

"Terrible. Just terrible. I'm going to have to work with you all weekend," she scolded.

"Then we'd better get started right away," he replied earnestly, scooping her up and depositing her on his bed.

00

"Did I pass, Ms. Organa?" Han teased as she caught her breath on his chest.

"You passed, hotshot," Leia assured him. He chuckled and massaged her bare back.

"Just outta curiosity, what did Julie say we did?"

"It was ridiculous. She said that ' _moments after you left, Han and I looked into each other's eyes and realized…we were both feeling this magnetic pull to one another. He pushed the books away violently and swept me up into his arms. He carried me to the closet and kissed me passionately for hours and hours…'_ something like that. Like I said, it sounded pretty farfetched." Han made a gagging noise.

"Then why were you so mad?"

"I don't know…it was more just the _idea_ of it all. I knew it was fake, but the image was there, and I didn't like it," she explained delicately.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'd never take you to a closet. Can't take the princess of the study table into a _closet_. We'd go somewhere way better, and we wouldn't stop at kissin'," Han promised, kissing his way sensuously down her neck.

"Where would we stop?" Leia teased, knowing the answer but wanting to hear it anyways.

"Oh, no stopping. You don't just _stop_ when you're with the princess. You go _all the way,"_ he insisted, creeping over her.

"It's not even five o'clock yet," she chastised, however she was unable to keep the hint of pride out of her voice.

"We're official, now, sweetheart. We have to celebrate."

"Oh, yes. Officially official."

"Kiss me, girlfriend." And she did.

 _AN: Currently accepting prompts and ALWAYS accepting reviews!_


	5. Cashmere Sweaters and Donut Holes

_AN: Hello! I finally have all the pieces written for a while, and I can start posting them here for you to read rather than in a jumbled mess on tumblr! In this chapter, we pick up about a month after the previous chapter._

The end of the semester approached quickly. Thanksgiving came only a week after they became official, and then finals loomed two weeks beyond that with the sweet promise of Christmas break glittering in the distance.

Their one-month anniversary happened to fall on the Friday just before exam week, and they managed to get two tickets to see 'A Christmas Carol' at the university's theatre.

They walked together hand in hand through the gathering dusk and the gently falling snow, Leia bundled in a plum sweater, leggings, boots, and her coat, and Han wrapped snuggly in his button-up shirt and sports coat.

Han presented their tickets at the door and they were directed to row J by an usher. Han helped Leia off with her jacket when they found their seats and they got settled. They talked about their day while waiting for the lights to fall, and Han absently put his hand to her knee.

"This sweater is really soft," he observed, rubbing the material between his fingers.

"Cashmere. It's very warm, too," she explained. The house lights fell and a spotlight rose on the stage, ending their conversation. Han's hand moved to the inside of her wrist, tracing the shape of her arm for a few minutes before twining her fingers with his for another few minutes before beginning the cycle over again.

The play was one of her favorites, and the university had done a wonderful job with it. It hadn't stopped snowing during the two-hour performance, and it was even colder than when they'd walked to the theater from Leia's dorm. They bundled themselves back up and walked to Han's frat house because it was closer.

"Wanna come upstairs?" Han asked.

"Sure," Leia yawned. They waved at some of the brothers drinking and playing poker in the dining room on their way up the stairs. Han unlocked the door and flipped the light on, carefully hanging his sports jacket in the closet. Leia unzipped her boots and left them next to Han's desk, hanging her coat over the back of the chair.

"You do look really nice," Leia complimented again, looking over his button-up shirt and black pants.

"Thanks." He pressed a kiss into her forehead. "So do you," he returned, running his hands slowly up and down her back, once again appreciating the feel of the cashmere. She leaned her head against his chest and wound her arms around his waist.

"Did you still want my help studying for your astrophysics exam?" she asked.

"I'm too tired. It's not til Thursday, though, so it can wait til tomorrow," Han explained.

He kicked his shoes toward the closet and stretched out on his bed, scooting to the side and holding his arm open for Leia. She laid down beside him, snuggling up to his warmth.

"Do you have a lot of studying to do this weekend?" Han asked, trailing his fingers over her side and appreciating the soft feel of the sweater she had on.

"I have my European Governments exam on Monday at 11, so I'll be focusing on that for a while. I have stats Tuesday morning, too, so I should probably get a jump on that," Leia replied. Her hand was on his tattooed shoulder, tracing the tattoo through his shirt. He leaned down for a kiss.

"I've got a Sociology term paper due on Monday."

"Have you started it?"

"Well, I mean…I've _thought_ about it a little."

Leia snorted.

"Helpful, flyboy. We can work for a while in the library on Sunday afternoon," she offered. He nodded and tipped her chin up for another kiss. Leia settled sleepily into his side, content to just listen to the beating of his heart. She hadn't realized how tired she was after the push of this final week, turning in last minute papers and projects and presentations...it was nice to have a free night with her boyfriend to just relax.

Leia suddenly realized that they'd never _just slept_ together—at this point, they'd been a couple for a shorter period of time than they'd been…friends with benefits. She wasn't sure if Han was ready to cross into that more domestic, intimate side of things yet.

"I should probably get back to my room," Leia murmured, pushing against his chest to stand up.

"You don't have to go," Han offered, catching her hand.

"I—well, we didn't do anything, so I…we haven't just slept—I wasn't—I didn't want to assume just—"

"Leia, it's ok. You don't have to stay if you don't want to, but you don't have to go just because we didn't fool around. I like cuddling with you, too. Please?"

"Ok," she acquiesced, returning to her position on his chest. They were still for a few minutes, and Leia wondered if they were going to just sleep like that, clothes on, above the blankets.

"Probably should turn the lights off and lock the door," he mumbled, nudging her off him so he could get up.

Leia crawled under the covers for warmth and stripped down to her leggings, placing her watch and necklace carefully on Han's dresser. He clicked off the light and she heard the tumbler in the lock fall. She heard him moving around for a few moments before he crawled over her and took his place against the wall. Leia snuggled against him and realized with disappointment that he'd put pajamas on.

"Han, will you take your shirt off?" she asked sheepishly.

"Uh…sure," he acquiesced, pushing up on one arm to pull it over his head. "Can I ask why?" Han got comfortable beside her and she buried his face against his chest, appreciating the soft feel of his hair against her cheeks.

"Because I…I don't know. I like it?"

"You like my chest?" he asked, leaning back to look at her.

"It's a…very nice chest," Leia admitted. Han snorted and glanced at the clock. Just after midnight. A little early for conversations like this, but he'd take silly Leia whenever he could get her.

"I like your chest, too," he complimented, running a hand up her bare side.

"I'm serious," Leia insisted. "I like your tattoo, and…it's softer…than I…expected…and I… _really_ like the way you smell?" Han was outright laughing by the end of her confession.

"I like skin, too," he admitted, nuzzling into her neck. She turned to find his mouth for a few kisses before she could no longer resist the tugs of sleep.

00

Leia rolled over in the morning and immediately knew something was wrong. There was never enough space to roll over when they slept together—had she dreamt it, and would open her eyes to the ceiling above her own bed? No, that was Han's blanket, and she could hear the shower running in the bathroom next door. Definitely the frat house. She sat up and gazed blearily around the room. The bathroom door was wide open, no Han. His coat was still hanging by the door, so he hadn't bolted on her. How had he managed to get out of bed without waking her? She slept on the open side; he would have had to crawl over her.

Leia shivered. It was cold, sleeping here by the drafty window. Han was always warm, so she didn't usually have a problem being comfortable when he was pressed against her under the covers, but now that he was wherever he was, she was freezing. She reached for the cashmere sweater, appreciating the way the soft material felt against her bare skin.

The door opened and Han came in, carrying a box of donut holes, some cups, and a bottle of orange juice.

"You were supposed to stay sleeping," he informed her, passing her the donuts and setting the orange juice on the window sill before crawling back into his place, pausing for a passionate kiss on his way over. "Sorry. I didn't want you to wake up to a cold bed, but I was starving," he explained, breaking the seal on the box and popping a donut hole into his mouth.

"You brought food; you're forgiven," Leia excused, selecting a donut hole for herself. Han smiled and ate another.

"You wan so oshuice?" he asked with his mouth full, gesturing to the cups. Leia nodded and Han poured a glass. Leia held out a donut hole for him to take a bite of while he poured. He handed her the full glass and poured one for himself, putting his arm around Leia and settling back against his pillows once he had the cap back on.

Leia put her head on his bare shoulder and sipped her orange juice, careful not to spill any down Han's chest.

"I've liked waking up with you ever since that first day," he began. Leia waited for him to finish his statement.

"But…" she prompted when he didn't.

"But nothing. I like waking up with you."

Leia smiled sheepishly.

"So do I," she assured him, closing the short distance between them and planting a kiss on his lips. Han snuggled her against his chest and pulled the box of donut holes closer. Leia smeared the powdered sugar from her index finger on the end of Han's nose. He leaned forward and rubbed his nose against hers. Leia giggled.

"It looks like a nice day; we could go out in the snow," Han offered.

"I think I'd rather stay here," Leia countered, putting her head on his chest. Han wrapped his arms around her, skimming his fingers over her cashmere-covered back.

"I really like this sweater," he said again. Leia didn't hear. She was already asleep, a little shadow of powdered sugar on her nose.

 _AN: If you liked it, please leave a review!_


	6. Cherry Cough Syrup

_AN: In this chapter, Han and Leia attend the ZPE formal, and Han has a cold. Poor kid! This takes place five-ish months after the previous chapter._

Lily liked studying in the lobby of the dorm. It was usually fairly quiet, save the momentary disruptions when someone would come or go. There was a TV there, and a couch and a table there, and it provided a perfect place to spread out comfortably and get a little work done while taking in some mindless entertainment. This afternoon had brought a far more interesting variety of traffic through than the typical windblown students, however. The fraternities were having their formals, and girls in pretty dresses and guys in suits and ties had paraded to and from the stairs for nearly an hour.

Three boys had come in a few minutes ago. They were definitely not bad to look at, all muscle and unruly hair. They appeared almost giddy with nervous excitement, moving anxiously about the small lobby, obviously waiting for somebody or somebodies. She couldn't hear what they were talking about, but they sounded excited.

A few minutes later, three girls came in from the stairs, all wearing fancy dresses and heels. It was like a scene from a movie, watching the six of them pair off. Each girl locked eyes with her man, and it was like each couple was suddenly the only thing in the world. There were kisses and quiet compliments exchanged, and one of the guys checked the time and suggested they get moving.

They helped each other into coats and left Lily in peace.

00

Han helped Leia up into his truck. It wasn't that high, but there were no running boards, and she was wearing heels, and he really just wanted any excuse to touch her, so he followed her around to the passenger side and lifted her up into the cab. The old pickup shuddered to life when Han turned the key in the ignition and they were on their way. Han held his right hand out over the center console and Leia wound her manicured fingers through his.

"You look really nice," Han complimented, sparing her a glance as he stopped at a stop sign.

"Thank you. You look quite handsome, yourself." Any response Han intended on making was drowned out as he started coughing. "That sounded painful," Leia stated when he'd calmed. "Are you alright?"

"'M fine," Han grumbled, his voice raw. "Been doin' that all day. Probably just allergies."

"Did you take anything for it?"

"No."

"Men…" she murmured. She thought back to all the times her father had been sick and had insisted to her mother that it was better just to let it 'run its course.' "Aren't you lucky I have cough drops, eh hotshot?" Leia pulled a honey-lemon lozenge from her purse and passed him one.

"'anks," Han mumbled, reclaiming her hand.

When they got to the restaurant, some of the guys and their dates were already there. Han pulled in beside Kes and came around to help Leia down. The group was seated in the banquet room of the restaurant and Han and Leia were directed to a table with Kes, Shara, Cassian, Jyn, Lando, and his date.

They ordered drinks when the waiter came around and Cassian started telling a story about his friend Bhodi. Leia noticed that Han seemed rather withdrawn; the cough drop had helped, but she could tell it wasn't going to be enough.

The officers gave short little speeches between ordering and the meal, and Leia could feel the heat radiating off Han as she turned to give the men her attention. He excused himself just as the final speaker was beginning, and Leia could hear him in the hall, trying not to cough his lungs out.

"I think our plans for the night are going to have to change, sweetheart," Han whispered as he retook his seat.

"That's fine. We'll stop on the way back and get something for you to take."

Han had to step out twice more, and he drank nothing but tepid water all night, trying to ease the burning in his chest. When the formal part of the dinner ended and most people headed to the bar, Han and Leia drove back to school by way of the Walgreen's.

Han pulled into the parking lot by Leia's building.

"You go take a hot shower and get in bed. I'll be over after I get changed," Leia directed.

"Wait—you're still coming over?" Han asked.

"Well, yeah. Did you think Lando was going to stay home and take care of you all night?" she asked.

"No. You don't need to either. I don't want you to get sick."

"I had it last week. You probably got it from me. Now go. Shower and bed, I'll be there in a half hour." Han watched his girlfriend hurry into her building, shivering slightly against the chill of the January air. She was somethin' special, all right.

The shower loosened up all the tight crud in Han's chest, and he had a coughing fit as he dried off and pulled his pajamas on. He knew Leia would probably want him to sleep with his shirt off, but he was just too cold. Han dug the extra blanket out of the top of his closet and spread it out over his bed before crawling in.

He was half-dozing when Leia slipped in, wearing her stiped pajama pants and a sweatshirt she'd stolen from him last week. He heard her moving around the room for a few minutes. He wasn't sure what she was up to, but he couldn't really bother himself enough to open his eyes.

Soft lips brushed over his forehead, followed by the smooth touch of a cool hand.

"Medicine time," she instructed. He sat up and accepted the little cup of cherry cough syrup from her.

"What is this, some kind of aphrodisiac?" he teased.

"Well, I do know how much you like cherry, but you're going to have to drink this one straight from the cup. I'm not letting you spill cough syrup on me." Han shrugged.

"Well, it was worth a try." He tossed back the cough syrup and shuttered as the foul-tasting liquid went down his burning throat. "Whoever made this has never tasted a cherry in his whole damn life," Han insisted. Leia chuckled and took the cup from him. He laid down again and closed his eyes, listening to Leia move around the room.

The door opened suddenly and Han's eyes flew open, startled. Lando and his date stumbled in, kissing for all they were worth. Leia peeked out around the door of the small bathroom just as the embracing pair fell into Lando's bed. She shot a ' _Are they serious?'_ look at Han. He shrugged. He could already feel the sleep-aid in the cough syrup kicking in.

Leia averted her eyes and hurried past Lando's bed to Han's side of the room. She pulled her sweatshirt off and tossed over the end of the bed. Sleepily, Han moved against the wall and held up the blankets. Han scooched deeper into the blankets, nuzzling his head against Leia's chest and wrapping his arms around her waist, their typical positions reversed.

Lando and Cecelia fumbled their way into the bathroom and they heard the door lock and the shower turn on a moment later. Leia did her best to tune out the noises that started to come from behind that locked door.

Han's fingers found the edge of her tank top and he fought his way underneath.

"You know, you might be onto something with this whole skin contact thing," he teased, appreciating the comfort he got from feeling her so close.

"I told you," she returned, pushing her hands under his t-shirt and running her hands over his chest. "It's a scientifically proven fact that skin-to-skin contact helps brain chemistry."

"Mhm. Love you," Han murmured, a cough shaking through him before he pressed a kiss to her collar bone and fell asleep.

00

Han was pretty sure he was up a few times in the night, coughing. It was really hard to tell, though, what was medicine-hazed wakefulness and what was fever-induced dreaming. The one thing he was sure about, though, is that Leia was beside him all the time. He'd vaguely heard moaning and thumping from nearby, but Leia's fingertips had drifted through his hair and soothed him back to sleep almost immediately. She was still next to him when he actually woke up, late the next morning. She was sitting up against the head of the bed, reading, with his head over her stomach and his arm around her hips. One hand was holding her book open and the other was tangled in his hair.

"'Mornin'," he mumbled into her stomach. Leia set the book aside.

"Welcome back to the land of the living."

"If this is livin', I can't wait to be dead," Han deadpanned. It hurt to talk, and the sound coming out was almost unrecognizable as human speech.

"Oh, hotshot...no talking. I brought soup and you're about five hours overdue for another dose of cough syrup." Han wanted to protest as she wiggled away from him, but the soup she handed him a few minutes later tasted so good.

"I love you," he said hoarsely when she snuggled up beside him.

"Not for long. Here." Leia handed him the little medicine cup full of cherry cough syrup.

 _AN: I do love reviews...hint hint ;)_


	7. C'est L'amour

_AN: This chapter takes place several months later. Han and Leia are at the county fair and decide it's time to say those three little words...and the most famous two-word response!_

The county fair happened a few weeks into the new school year. Han and Leia were certainly not the only college students walking around with their friends on that warm Friday night.

They'd just finished at the photo booth, and Leia was examining the little strip of pictures it spit out.

"Come on, we're going to the ferris wheel next!" someone called from the front of the group. Everyone started to move around her, but Leia remained frozen on the spot.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Han, I really, _really_ don't like heights," Leia admitted.

"I don't like 'em, either," he confessed.

"Hey, you two! Are you coming?" Luke called back. Leia looked at Han with trepidation.

"What, are you afraid of heights or something?" Kes asked.

"They probably just want to go make out in the photo booth some more," Jyn teased.

"I'll go if you go," Leia whispered.

"Deal," he mumbled, taking her hand and hurrying to catch up with the group. They stood in line admiring the view of the midway all lit up with colored lights.

"Just think about how great it will look from the top," Shara gushed, hanging on Kes's arm. They shared a quick kiss. Leia shot a glance at Han, who was looking up at the ride and seemed to be rethinking his decision.

"Watch your step, folks. Watch your step. Up we go, you two first." The ride operator opened one of the carriages and pointed Kes and Shara in. Shara gave Leia a quick wave and a bright smile before their car was swept away and replaced by another. "You two next," the man called, gesturing Jyn and Cassian into the seat. "And you three, you're all small." Wedge, Bodhi, and Luke squeezed into the next car. "You two, and then you two." The man pushed Lando and Wes into the next carriage.

Han glanced over his shoulder. They were the last people from their group in the line.

"We could just make a break for it," Han suggested.

"Watch your step, folks. In we go," the man chorused over Han and Leia's protests, nudging them gently until they were seated in the car and moving away from the loading platform.

"I think I'm going to close my eyes," Leia decided.

"Good idea." The carriage lurched as they moved upwards one position.

"You know what this means? We're going to be stuck at the top _twice_. Once while they put people on, and once while they take people off."

"Don't talk about that, okay?" Han requested as they swung in the gentle breeze.

"Where's your hand?" she asked. He released his white-knuckled grasp on the restraint bar and fumbled between them until he found her fingers. They clung to each other.

"I thought going on the ferris wheel with your girl was supposed to be romantic?" Han mumbled as they lurched again.

"No one said this couldn't be romantic," Leia argued. "Science has proven that doing an exhilarating activity with someone you're attracted to actually increases the attraction because you subconsciously attribute the pleasing rush of adrenaline with being with that person."

"That'snot _romantic_ ," Han countered. "That's science." The wheel began slowly turning at an even keel.

"Then what _is_ romantic?" she demanded.

"This." Han replied. Leia jumped when his nose smashed into the side of her head.

"Han, what the hell—"

"Sorry, sorry, I forgot we both had our eyes closed." Leia burst out laughing. "Give me my hand back and I'll try again." She relinquished his fingers, turning her grip back to the restraint bar. Han's hand fumbled up her neck until her chin was in his palm and then he pressed his lips to hers.

"Nice try," she said when they broke apart.

"I think we're at the top."

"I'm not opening my eyes to find out. Keep going, what else is romantic?" she asked. His hand groped for hers on the bar.

"Hmm…we could talk."

"About…"

"Wanna know when I got a crush on you?" he asked.

"If it's when I was half naked in your room, not really."

"It was before that."

"We didn't even know each other before then," Leia argued.

"Sure we did. I helped your brother move in. He and your mom couldn't figure out how to carry his fridge, so I helped them get it up the stairs. Then, your mom asked if I'd help with a few other things and I said sure because…well, I don't know. There were a couple boxes that I drug up the stairs to his room, and then there was one that was yours. So we carried that one over to your building where you and your dad were getting you all settled. We met that day. You were really stressed out and there were a billion people coming and going, so you weren't paying attention. But that's when we met."

"You got a crush on me from five minutes of standing in the hall outside my dorm room—and I did remember you. I told you to be careful with the box because it had my coffee mugs in it and then you faked dropping it on the floor. I think I might have hated you a little bit for that," Leia admitted, leaning into his shoulder.

"I should have known better, getting in the way of you and your caffeine," he countered.

"But really, you had a crush on me for _that long?_ That's more than a _year_. Why didn't you say something?"

"You were younger than me, plus Luke and I became friends and I thought it might be weird to go after his sister…But yeah, I had it bad for you for a while. I still even remember what you were wearing that day. It was this same shirt and some jeans. You had your hair braided and that flower thing clipped in," he remembered. Leia put a hand to her chest, trying to remember what shirt she'd thrown on after working out earlier…it was pink and had the Eiffel tower and the words 'C'est l'amour' printed on it.

"Wow. You _are_ pretty romantic," Leia allowed, snuggling into him. They slowed to a stop and Leia heard the operator helping people out of the carriages somewhere beneath their feet.

"Should we open our eyes at the top?" Han asked.

"Yeah." They waited until they'd lurched up to where the breeze was the strongest and Han counted off.

"Three, two, one, open." The sight laid out before them was breathtaking. The midway was just rows and rows of colored lights. On the other side were the food trucks, brightly lit marquees advertising funnel cakes, polish sausages, and freshly squeezed lemonade. Other rides flashed and spun nearby, and the lights of traffic on the main road went by slowly beyond them.

"It _is_ beautiful," Leia admitted.

"Sure is," Han agreed. She turned to look at him. His features were lit by the flashing pink and blue lights along the back of their car. Leia couldn't resist leaning over to kiss him.

The carriage pitched forward, startling them apart.

"Was this worth it?" Han asked.

"Well, the conversation wasn't bad, but can we talk through the rest of our big things on the ground, please?"

"I'm all for that. We did it once. We kissed at the top. That means we're done with ferris wheels from here on out." Leia chuckled.

They were the last of their group to get off.

"Wasn't it fantastic? Did you see the hospital off to the north west? What about the river? You could see for miles!" Shara exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was great," Leia affirmed, taking Han's hand.

"Where next?"

"The guys are going to go get more tickets so they can ride the twister again," Jyn explained, pointing to the disappearing backs of Luke and some of the other guys.

"I think we're going to head out," Kes answered, his eyes locked with Shara's. They walked off toward the parking lot, tightly wound around each other.

"Guess that means you're staying with me tonight," Cassian wagged his eyebrows at Jyn.

"Guess so. We were going to go take a look at some of the midway games, if you guys wanted to come."

"We talked about finding some elephant ears and then heading back," Leia said. The couples parted, Jyn and Cassian heading toward the brightly lit midway and Han and Leia walking off toward the food trucks and picnic tables. They stood in line for a few minutes, tucked against one another and stealing kisses, while they waited for their elephant ear. They found a seat at a relatively clean table and started their dessert.

"I think I love you," Leia stated plainly, licking some cinnamon sugar off her fingers.

"I think I knew that," Han responded, taking a bite.

"And I think that you love me too," she postulated.

"What gave me away?" he asked, putting his arm around her and leaning close.

"Hmm, maybe the fact that you've sat with me in the library three times a week for months even though you almost never have homework. You drove 45 minutes to see me at least once a week over the summer even though you were working 60 hours at the garage…You're pretty good at telling when I have headaches, and my twin brother can't even do that. You cuddle with me even though I am pretty sure you hate it—"

"I don't hate it," he interjected.

"Anyways, and you text me all those cat pictures during stats because you know how bored I get during that class. And related to that—I heard some of your brothers yelling at you the other day because you don't answer their texts, but you always text me back right away. I'm sure I could go on," Leia offered.

"I think I'd rather kiss," Han whispered, leaning closer. Leia closed the distance. He tasted like the cinnamon on their elephant ear. "I love you," he murmured into her ear.

"I know," she replied, kissing him again.

"Are you ready to head back? You can stay with me tonight, seeing as Kes and Shara are having fun in your room."

"That sounds fine. I'm sure we can find something just as fun to do," she offered. He nodded and gathered up the greasy paper covered with bits of sugar and tossed it in the trash barrel. They tramped through the parking lot hand in hand out to Han's truck.

Back in his room, Han was kissing his way down her neck and paused momentarily to rid her of her shirt.

"Do you know what this shirt says?" she asked.

"Hmm?" Han asked, pulling it over her head and resuming his kisses.

"It means 'this is love.'"

"Yes, it is, Princess. Yes, it is."

 _AN: Tis a sin to read and not review!_


	8. Headaches

_AN: Leia gets a migraine and Han is here to make sure she feels better!_

Leia's phone chirped from under her pillow. She groaned and moved to check the message.

Luke: Mom wants to no if you want to meet them and gramma for dinner at 7

Leia: I have a pretty bad headache.

Leia: Say hi for me tho

Luke: Sure feel better

Leia: Thx.

Leia locked her phone and pulled her quilt up around her shoulders, trying to find a comfortable position to rest in. The pounding behind her temples had started when she was in her political science class. It had kept time with the ticking of the clock over Dr. Dodonna's head as she waited for the bearded prof to finish his lecture. It was so bad now that she was seeing stars.

Luckily, Shara was with Kes, Jyn was home for the weekend, and Han was out with his brothers. She could take some painkillers and spend the evening in bed.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on her door. _Maybe they'll go away_. It was probably just the girl from down the hall coming to see Jyn. The door opened a crack and Leia sat up to see who dared to disturb her.

"Sweetheart, it's me," Han called softly.

"Han? What are you doing here?" He closed the door quietly behind him and threw his jacket over Leia's desk chair. He perched on the edge of Leia's bed and rubbed her back gently through the quilt.

"Your brother texted me. Asked me if I wanted to come to dinner with him and your parents. I asked him if you were coming and he said you had a migraine."

"Mhm," she confirmed, shifting into his hand as he moved up to massage the muscles in her neck. "You can do whatever you were planning to do night. I'm going to be no fun."

"I'll leave if you want me too. I brought a couple things you might want, though," he added, holding up a grocery bag. She peeked in. Gatorade, her favorite color, that she drank whenever she had a migraine. Bananas, also a headache staple, and chocolate.

"You're wonderful," Leia murmured, snapping the cap off the Gatorade and taking a sip. "You can stay if you want, I guess, but I'm just going to sleep." Han toed his boots off and moved up to the head of the bed.

"Drinking with a bunch of guys who are gonna be smashed by 9:30 or laying in bed with my girl? Not a tough choice, princess." Leia put her head against Han's chest and pushed her arms around him. He tossed the quilt over their legs and put his fingers against her scalp.

"Right here," she directed his hand. He applied gentle pressure and worked his fingers in circles until his thumbs met at the nape of her neck. He continued the motion, moving slowly, hoping that he was helping abate her discomfort.

Leia fell asleep quickly and Han dozed on and off. He was awake, luckily, when there was a soft knock on the door. It opened a moment later and Breha Organa peeked in. She waved at Han and then pointed to Leia, who had her back toward the door.

"She sleeping?" Breha mouthed. Han nodded. "I brought more of her medication," she whispered, placing a small pharmacy bottle on Leia's desk. "Looks like she's in good hands." Han smiled, proud that Breha trusted him so completely with her daughter. "Will we see you in a few weeks at the family picnic?" Han nodded. "Good. Take care of my baby." With that, Breha closed the door behind her.

An hour later, Leia sat up, rubbing her neck. Han filled her in on Breha's brief visit. He ran to the diner to grab supper for both of them while Leia took a warm shower. After they'd eaten, Leia settled back into his embrace. Han ran his fingers through her long hair, twisting through the ends and tangling his fingers in it.

"Are you staying? All night?"

"Are _you_ staying all night?"

"In my own bed? Mmm, I planned on it."

"Good. Then I will, too."

"Okay, then. Skin," she demanded. Han chuckled. Leia always liked to sleep skin-to-skin, even if they didn't fool around beforehand. He got undressed and slipped under the covers with her. She settled into the curve of his muscular body. He probably wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he loved this innocent side of their relationship. Just lying beside her, the feel of her skin against his, rubbing that spot on her hip that she liked while she trailed her fingers over the compass tattoo on his shoulder.

"Is your headache better?" She nodded.

"Would…do you ever think about…maybe…getting married one day?"

"To you, or just in general?"

"Either."

"In general, not really. To you, all the time."

"Really?"

"Sure. Don't you think about marrying me?"

"Well, yes, but that's more… _normal_ for girls."

"Have you planned our wedding yet?" Han asked, looking down at her and catching her hand. She blushed.

"Yeah. The colors are white and purple with sea-green accents. The flowers are going to be calla lilies. We're getting married at the chapel here and the reception is going to be downtown somewhere. Probably at the Union."

"Do you have a date?"

"May or September. I thought you might like some say in that." Han chuckled.

"Thanks."

"I'm assuming you don't think about flowers or colors, so what _do_ you think about?"

"How great it would be to come home to you every day, what our kids might look like, 60 years of birthdays and Christmases with the kid and Mara Jade and whatever scary ginger kids they had," he listed. Leia laughed into his neck.

"That is a little frightening," she agreed, "but the rest of that sounds nice."

"Sure does." Leia sighed contentedly and they were silent for a few minutes.

"You know, when we do get married, we're not going to need to get a big bed. We're so used to sleeping on top of each other that we could just get a twin bed."

"Oh, no. There are things I want to do to you that we can't do in a twin bed," Han teased.

"A queen, then, maybe," she acquiesced. "I don't want to have to form a search party just to find my husband in our bed." Leia felt warm and fuzzy, using words like _husband_ and _our_. She yawned suddenly, and Han began rubbing her back again.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

"I know."

Maybe he'd have to take Bail and Breha aside at that picnic in a few weeks. It was about time to buy Leia a ring.

 _AN: Reviews are like baby wookiee kisses!_


	9. We'll Build Our House and Chop Our Wood

_AN: This chapter was not in the original plan, but many of you requested it, and I had the idea and a free evening, so I decided to write it out. Han asks for the Organa's blessing._

"Mr. and Mrs. Organa, you know that me 'n' Leia—"

"Leia and I," Chewie directed.

" _Leia_ 'n' _I_ have been together for a while now, and I'll be graduating here in a few months—"

"Doncha think they already know that?" Chewie interrupted.

"Shut up and let me figure it out for myself. I'll be graduating here in a few months, and I would like your blessing if I, uh, maybe asked Leia to get married?" Han stumbled. He looked to his uncle expectantly.

"Are you asking them, or telling them?"

"Telling them?" Han asked. Chewie gave him a look. "Telling them."

"Try it again."

"Mr. and Mrs. Organa, you know that me—Leia 'n' me've been goin' together for a long time, and in just a few months, I'll be done with school and, uh, I'd like your blessing to get married. To her. Your daughter."

Chewie rolled his eyes.

"You know what? It'll be fine. I'll just wing it. It'll be fine," Han excused. Chewie gave him a look that said he obviously didn't think it would be fine. "I gotta get goin'."

"I heard you telling Leia on the phone yesterday that you'd be to her house by 12. It's barely 11 yet and it will only take you 20 minutes to get there."

"I…uh, got somewhere to stop first." Han mumbled, reaching for his keys and his glasses. Chewie put his huge hand on his godson's shoulder.

"Say hi to 'em for me."

00

Han sat cross-legged on the grass, fingering the cuff of his jeans.

"She's got little hands, just like you, Mom. The ring I found looks just like yours did. . I think you'd like her. Hell, I've told you enough already for you to know that. You know. She's great. I love her."

Han smiled, thinking of all the little things that Leia did that endeared her to him.

"Dad, if you were here, you'd probably say somethin' smart and tell me I better hope she says yes but…I don't think I'll have much to worry 'bout. Not with this one. At least, not that kinda worrying. That she'll conquer the world and all of a sudden, I'll have to be the husband of the empress, maybe, but not _that_."

Han looked around the grassy lawn.

"Maybe I'll bring her down here, sometime." Han glanced at his watch.

"Well, I promised her I'd pick her up at noon, so I should probably get on the road. You ever think you'd see a girl who could make me be on time, Mom? Me either, but there she is, just waitin' for me. I'll see you soon, you two. Uncle Chewie says hi, by the way. Love you."

Han patted the grave stone warmly, right over the engraving. _Solo._ Then he got in his truck and drove to see his new family.

00

Leia loved the annual family picnic. It was one of the few times she didn't really mind disorganization and chaos, watching her little cousins running around with squirt guns and her aunts stirring up four different kinds of potato salad. Her Grandma and Grandpa Organa were sitting in little folding lawn chairs by the porch, looking around at the fruits of their 63 years together. Leia hoped that, when she was their age, that she'd be looking around at a similar sight, with Han sitting beside her.

Speaking of Han…This was his first family picnic, but he was getting along great. He'd seemed a little…off when he arrived at her house beforehand, but he'd perked up on the drive to the Organa farm. She'd spotted grass stains on his pants. He'd been to the cemetery.

Earlier, she'd seen him playing with Luke and her little cousins. Her youngest cousin, Travis, was only four, and having a hard time keeping up with the bigger kids. Han had scooped him up and ran around with all the other kids, Travis screaming with laughter the entire time. Leia had needed a cold glass of iced tea after that. Her Aunt Rouge had passed her an extra-tall glass with a wink and a smile.

"Your young man is quite nice," Grandma Organa complimented, coming into the big kitchen to help get supper on the table. Leia smiled and nodded.

"We're quite fond of Han," Breha added, giving a knowing smile to her mother-in-law.

"Won't be too long before we're plannin' a wedding," Aunt Tia winked. "When did we get to be old enough for that?" she asked, turning to her sister at the sink.

"Don't ask me, baby sister. I've got four grandkids," Rouge teased.

"Alright, you two. Get those bowls on the table," Grandma Organa directed.

00

Han had always love being at his grandparents' farm in the country, and the Organa's farm was rekindling that nostalgia for it. He wondered if Leia'd ever want to live in the country. His grandparents had split their land up among their family in their will, and Han owned a few acres now. It'd be a good place to build a house, a good place to raise a family…they'd talked about having three or four kids, eventually. He could handle working on a farm—a few animals, a big dog or two, maybe a garden…he could probably see the stars clear as days out here. Leia'd come home from being Princess of the Universe every night, and he'd sweep her off her feet on the big porch…they'd have big dinners with all their kids around the big dining room table—custom made by him, of course. There'd be—

"Han? Han, you okay?"

Han shook himself out of his musings. They'd gotten particularly bad since he'd made the decision to ask Bail and Breha Organa for their blessing. He looked over to Luke.

"What is it, kid?"

"I was asking if Uncle Albert gave you a swig out of his hip flask. You're looking a little spacy."

"I'm an astrophysicist, kid. I'm supposed to look spacy."

"Spacier than normal," Luke amended.

"I'm good, kid. Where's Leia?"

"She went with the little kids to the field. They're gonna look for fireflies."

"Oh. Good. Great. Where are your folks?"

"Mom is over there, with Aunt Celly. I think Dad is with Grandma, Uncle Albert, and Aunt Tia. They were on the porch, last I saw."

"Thanks, kid." Han meandered to where Leia's mom was talking.

"I suppose I really should collect the kids and my husband and get headed home. We've got an hour drive, yet," Celly excused. She gave Breha a hug and shook Han's hand. "Hopefully we'll see you around," she said, heading down to the pond.

"Mrs. Organa, I'd like to talk with you and your husband," Han said. Breha nodded and caught her husband's eye where he was saying goodbye to his sister and brother-in-law.

"Yes, my love?" Bail asked, slipping his arm around his wife's waist.

"Uh, sir, I've got something I'd like to ask you. Um, well, as you know, Leia and I've been together for quite a while now, and, uh, well, I'm graduating soon, and I think—there comes a time when a guy wants to settle down and Leia's a great girl and well, sir, ma'am—"

"You have our blessing, Han, if that's what this about," Bail interrupted.

"Any guy'd be lucky to have a girl as great as her, and—what? I do?"

"Of course," Breha chuckled. "We're not blind, Han, and we know our daughter. She loves you an awful lot, and you make her happier than we could ever ask. We're happy to have you in the family."

Han felt his chest get tight.

"Thank you, ma'am, sir," he choked, clearing his throat. Breha broke into a grin and hugged him tightly.

"We'll keep it a secret, I promise. Oh, quick, love, get me a Kleenex. I'm crying and here she comes," Breha turned to her husband.

Han shared a quick smile with his future mother- and father-in-law before going over to Leia. She was trailing behind her little cousins, all of whom were carrying little mason jars with holes punched in the lids filled with little blinking fireflies.

"Hi, Princess," Han greeted, coming around behind her and sweeping her off her feet and spinning her around. He pressed a kiss into her hair and set her feet on the ground. She threw her arms around his neck for balance and smiled up at him. He couldn't resist bending her backwards a little and pressing a warm kiss into her mouth. "You ever thought about living on a farm?"

"It'd be a good place to raise some kids, after we've done all our wandering," she admitted. Han smiled.

"Sure would."

"I love you," she whispered.

"I know," he replied, dipping down to kiss her again.

"Han? Leia? Time to get going!" Breha called from the house. Han took Leia's hand and they started for the house together.

Now all he had to do was find the perfect time to ask her.

 _AN: Ok, I gave you this chapter. The least you could do is leave me a review ;)_

 _It occurs to me that we've never really discussed Han's background...his parents were killed in a tragic accident just before Han graduated high school, and he made it through his first year with help from Uncle Chewie and the desire to make his parents proud. Sophomore year, well, a certain little princess showed up on campus, and his world got much brighter then :D_


	10. Forever

_AN: Han pops the question...in a very Han-and-Leia manner._

Leia stared at the same word on the page, trying to make sense of it. _Ideology._ What did that word mean again? It was definitely something she should know, right? _Ideology._ Why didn't she know that was? She squinted at the page and tried to read the words around it, but they just looked like little smudges.

Leia closed her eyes and put her head down. A moment later, she was wrapped in a comfortable embrace and a familiar pair of lips pressed a kiss into her cheek.

"Sleeping on the job, princess?" his low voice murmured into her ear.

"Mhm," she groaned back.

"You left your coffee cup in my room yesterday," Han informed her, moving to sit in the chair beside her and putting her sparkle travel mug on the table. Leia reached to slip it in her bag and was surprised to find that it was warm and full.

"You made me coffee?"

"Well, I figured you probably hadn't had any today, and I'm pretty sure I figured right." Leia nodded, taking a long drink.

"I'm so tired I can't even think straight."

He smiled, pulling out a textbook. They began studying, and Leia started feeling the effects of the caffeine quickly.

"I love you. What am I going to do next year when you're not here to bring me coffee and hold my hand under the table?"

"Just so long as you don't find anyone else to hold hands with under the table," he teased.

"Han, I would never do that," Leia stated, affronted that he would even bring up such a thing.

"I know that, sweetheart. I was just kidding," Han assured her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you…I'm just so stressed. I have so much to do and I feel _so_ unprepared for finals…" she began.

"Princess, if anyone can do all that, it's you," Han soothed.

"You think so?"

"I _know_ so. I haven't found a single thing yet that you can do when you put your mind to it," he said, kissing her forehead.

Leia leaned her head into his arm and he felt her shoulders shake as she began to cry.

"Hey, hey, hey, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Han asked, tilting her chin up to look at him.

"I'm just _so stressed_ , and finals are going to be _terrible_. Then, you're graduating and I'll be a senior, and we'll never be able to be together anymore. What am I gonna do without you here? I'm just going to sit here and freak out about everything!" she panicked.

"Leia, look at me. You're gonna do amazing on your finals. And just because this is the end of us _like this_ doesn't mean it's the end of us _period._ Okay? It will just be a little different for a while."

"Promise?"

"I promise. You know what? We're gonna do this right now. I was gonna save it til the weekend, but no." Leia looked at him, very confused, as he dug for something in his pocket and knelt in front of her.

"Han, what are you doing?"

"I love you, Leia. Will you marry me?" She looked around at the table cluttered with her study materials, at the wads of paper on the floor that evidenced her mental breakdown, at her disheveled appearance and tear-stained face reflected in the window.

"You're insane," she whispered.

"You've told me before. Will you marry me?"

"I will." Leia fell to her knees in front of him and he held out a silver ring set with a diamond. "I love you," she said. He kissed her sweetly and the students at the nearby table began clapping. They pulled back and beamed moony smiles at each other.

"I love you, too." She kissed him again and examined the ring. "Do you like it?"

"Yes, it's beautiful."

"Good. Your mom helped me pick it out."

"My parents know?"

"Of course. Who do you think I am? I figured your dad might not like it if I just absconded with his only daughter. Not exactly how I wanted to start that whole in-law thing. But yeah, they know. Vaguely. I told them I was probably gonna ask you this weekend. Saturday.

"I thought you were working on Saturday? Jyn and Shara and I going to have a girls' night."

"Yeah, that's what you were supposed to think. Shara was going to convince you to got to the diner and, I don't know, we had it all worked out. With how I was going to slip the ring in and everything."

"Wait, Shara and Jyn know, too?"

"Yeah. I'm actually surprised they didn't spill the beans." Leia smiled broadly and leaned into him. He kissed her forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Who do you want to tell first?"

"My parents—and Luke—and I want to tell them in person."

"I'm game."

"Great. I'll text Momma and tell her to expect us for dinner."

Han couldn't resist dropping a kiss on her nose. He took her hand and looked at the way his ring—her ring—their ring? sparkled on her finger. It had been hard to imagine when he'd picked it out, but Breha had been right about everything from the color to the size to the design.

"We're _engaged_ ," she marveled dazedly.

"You're damn right we are."

00

Leia had the ring in its box, tucked in her purse. She and Han carried on through dinner as if nothing were out of order. She could tell, however, that her mother was waiting, trying to figure out if it had happened but not wanting to bring it up just in case. It was strange for Luke and Leia to just decide to come home out of nowhere, but she hadn't said anything…

Just before they were about to leave, Leia turned to Breha.

"Momma, I wanted to thank you."

"For what, baby?"

"Han told me you helped him pick out my new jewelry," Leia said evenly. Breha gave her daughter a measured look. Leia smiled and pulled out the ring.

"Bail! Bail! I was right!" Breha called, hugging Leia tightly. Luke looked between his mom, his twin, and Han.

"Wait, what?"

"I asked her to marry me, kid. Now you're stuck with me _forever_. We got 60 years or so of Christmases, birthday parties, family reunions…all that to look forward to," Han teased.

"Excuse me, I believe the privilege of being _stuck_ with you belongs to _me,"_ Leia demanded. Han chuckled an pulled her tightly into his side.

"Forever."

 _AN: Again...a review would be very nice!_


	11. Flames

_AN: And we're back with some exciting things!_

She'd entered the competition at Dr. Rieekan's insistence, figuring there was little chance of actually making the list—but he'd gotten word from the committee in October: they wanted Leia.

It was a dream come true—an internship in Brussels, working in one of the main EU offices there. Mostly doing filing and phone calls, of course, but _still_. Six months in _Brussels_ , the chance to live somewhere amazing and see firsthand what it was like to run one of the biggest political systems in the world. It had sounded like the best thing in the world to Leia for months—until three days before her flight, when she was in her room, packing. Han was reclined on her bed, waiting for her to join him.

Leia dropped the clothes she'd just pulled out of the closet onto the floor next to her suitcase and threw her hands up in panicked desperation.

"I'm not going to go. I can't go—we're getting married in less than a year, and…and I'll never get to live with Shara and Jyn again after this, and what about Luke?"

"Leia, look at me," he requested gently. "Of course you're gonna go. You're gonna learn all sorts of stuff Rieekan and Dodonna and Mothma could never teach you in a million years, you're gonna meet some real interesting people…you're going to eat a bunch of _real_ _Belgian_ _waffles_ …" She gave a watery laugh.

"What if things change while I'm gone?"

"Sweetheart, things are always gonna change. That's just the way it is. Luke might finally decide he has the guts to ask Mara Jade out, your Grandma might start knitting or something like _normal_ old ladies do—"

"Not that," she interrupted insistently, "between _us?_ What I go over there and find that I like it so much I don't want to leave? What if I come back and you've decided that…you don't want to…marry me anymore?" Han crossed the room in two quick steps and took her by the arms, looking down into her tear-filled eyes.

"I will _always_ want to marry you, Leia Amidala Organa. Okay? When we're 90 years old and can't remember who's the president or what our names are or anything, I'll _still_ know that I love you and I'll ask you again and we can get remarried in our nursing home. I _love_ you. And…if you decide that you like it that much, I'll go, too. You can come back and graduate and we'll get married and then we'll move back there together. I like waffles and it won't be too hard for me to find a job. I'll just have to learn how to use a European monkey wrench. We can make this work. I promise."

"I love you," Leia whimpered tearily, not breaking his eye contact.

"I know. I love you, too."

"Hold me," she requested. Han put his arms around her, cradling her head against his sternum. He ran his fingers through her hair as she cried.

"Why don't we forget this for tonight," he suggested, tapping her luggage. She nodded and allowed him to guide her into bed. "You know what they say about long distance love, sweetheart?" Han asked, tucking her baby elephant sheets around them, adjusting his arm behind her to make her more comfortable.

"What?" Leia replied, reaching across his chest and unabashedly fingering the compass on his shoulder.

"They say the love is like fire, and the distance is like air. If the fire's little, it'll get blown out real quick. But if it's big, it just feeds it, makes it stronger. You know?" Leia nodded against his shoulder.

"I know."

00

Leia's outlook on her trip returned to happy and excited after that night, but Han noticed that she stayed close to him as much as possible, offering to run errands with him, or asking him to help her pack. He did manage to slip away one night to find her a special going-away present while she was having dinner with her mom and grandmother.

Finally, the morning arrived. Han woke up before her alarm went off, but he didn't move, savoring the feel of his girl in his arms. She was tucked against him the same way she had since day one: head on his shoulder, arm across his chest, legs snaked through his. It was the only way they fit together in a twin bed.

Her alarm sounded and she turned over to silence it.

"'Morning, Princess," he whispered.

"'Morning," she replied. He stretched for a kiss and felt her chin quivering.

"Hey. We'll be just fine. Think of how good the sex is going to be when you get back," he teased, holding her tightly. "Then, just when that's wearin' off, it will be wedding time. Then we'll have all that to look forward to, too."

"This is the last time we'll be alone until _June_ ," Leia whispered.

"We can talk plenty. I stocked up on stamps the other day so I can write you letters and I made sure my facetime app was all updated," he promised. Leia chuckled. "We can talk as soon as you're settled in."

"I land at midnight here. By the time I get to my apartment and settled in, it will probably be after three," she informed him.

"I'll stay up. You're worth it."

Leia smiled and they shared an impassioned kiss.

"We should get moving if you want to eat before we leave."

00

Leia dug through her suitcase when she was finally shown to her tiny bedroom in the small apartment she shared with two other American college students. It was nearing daylight, but she was exhausted from her trip. She wanted to catch a few hours' sleep before going out exploring.

A small package wrapped in tissue paper caught her eye, stuffed in the corner. Leia pulled it out and removed the paper. It was a package of battery-operated candles. On the package, Han had written 'Our flame won't go out, just like these.'

 _AN: Thanks for reading! Please review!_


	12. Paper Kisses

_AN: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed thus far, especially the guest reviewers to whom I cannot respond! I love reading all your reviews and everyone is so generous with their comments. I really appreciate it!_

 _It's Valentine's Day and Han and Leia are separated by an ocean and about six hours._

Leia gave her reflection a quick glance in the mirror before going into her room. Han probably wouldn't care how she looked, but they hadn't Skyped in over a week, and she wanted to look nice for him. She ran her brush through her hair to tame it quickly before climbing into bed with her computer and her unopened box.

Han's call popped up a few minutes later, and she quickly answered it.

"Hey, Sweetheart," he said. "It's good to see you." Leia looked at the familiar scene behind him: the wall of his dining room. She could vaguely make out their framed engagement picture on the wall behind him.

"Hi. It's good to see you, too. I miss you."

"Almost half way," he soothed.

"I know. I don't want this to be over," Leia said, gesturing to her tiny bedroom in her small Belgian apartment, "but I am ready for _this_ to be over," she finished, tapping her computer and holding up the box that contained her Valentine's gift. He smiled sadly at her in agreement.

"You want to go first, or do you want me to first?" he finally asked, holding up his box.

"You go," she instructed, clasping her hands excitedly as he cut through the tape. The first thing in the box was a few different varieties of European chocolate.

"This looks good. I can't wait to try some," Han said, fishing in the box. He drew out the paper cup that she'd colored with sharpies and filled with strips of paper.

"What're these?" he asked, stirring the papers around with his finger.

"There's just enough of those slips for you to read one every day till I get back," Leia explained. "I wrote memories and things I love about you, and things I'm excited about doing with you, and, you know, that sort of stuff on them." He gave her a moony smile.

"Thanks. That's sweet. Do I get one today?" Leia nodded and Han drew out a slip. "It says ' _Can't wait to help you roll out of bed every morning before work.'_ You know what I can't wait for? Rollin' you _into_ bed every night," he teased. Leia laughed. Han tucked the slip into his pocket. "Your turn."

Leia slit the tape and opened the box. The first thing she pulled out was a sweatshirt—her favorite one to steal.

"Han, _yes_ ," she murmured, holding it to her nose and taking a deep breath. She'd been so deprived of that scent. Leia tugged it on over her thin pajamas and propped her window open.

"What are you doin', Princess?"

"It's too warm in here to sleep in this without the window open. If I sweat in it, it makes it stop smelling like you," she admitted sheepishly. Han chuckled.

"You're the clothes-stealing expert." Leia gave an exasperated shake of her head. "Keep going. There's more in that box than my dirty laundry."

Leia drew out a package of her favorite candy that wasn't available in Europe.

"Thank you. The bag Mom sent ran out last week," she explained. He winked at her and she continued to search through the box. Leia held up a folded index card with a lipstick print on it.

"Um…what is this?" Han blushed uncharacteristically.

"Uh, it's a kiss," he explained.

"What?"

"It was a dumb idea—stupid internet—I just missed you a lot and there was wine in the fridge—I'm such an idiot—and I found some of your stuff in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom—what the hell was I thinkin'—I guess drunk me thought it sounded like a good idea—"

"Han, _what_ sounded like a good idea?"

"Puttin' on your lipstick and kissin' a damn index card, Leia," he finally spit out. Leia burst out laughing, feeling a rush of affection for her fiancé.

"Well, here," she pacified, fumbling through the clutter on her bedside table for a tube of lipstick. She found a pink shade, applied a coat, and pressed Han's makeshift kiss to her lips. "There." Leia held the card up for inspection.

"I love you," Han mumbled.

"I know you do. I love you, too."

00

 _Several months later…_

Han glanced around their bedroom. They'd painted and moved the furniture in last weekend, and Leia'd been working this afternoon on getting it decorated to her liking. Han didn't really understand the finer points of that, so he'd left it to his bride to be. She'd done a nice job. There were curtains on the window and a jar of white flowers on her dresser. There was a big wooden sign over the head of the bed that read _'Kiss me every night'_ in fancy letters.

On the nightstand, there was a frame. He picked it up to inspect it closer. It was a sizable frame and had several small things pressed against the glass in a collage. There was a pair of theater tickets from the play he'd taken her to on one of their first dates, a torn corner of notebook paper with a cheesy love note scribbled across it, a few crisp petals from a bouquet he'd gotten her. There was a strip from the photo booth at the fair, an envelope with a Belgian post-mark, one of her little Valentine's papers with ' _I can't wait to write your last name on everything,'_ on it, and in the center, their little paper kiss.

 _AN: In the next exciting installment, Leia returns from Belgium! Thanks for reading-please leave a review!_


	13. Closer

Leia passed through the terminal gate and looked down the long row of luggage claims. She checked the display: claim J.

Bail and Breha were waiting at row J, and they swept her up into warm hugs.

"Oh, baby, we've missed you so much! Luke, and Grandma— _Han_ —we've _all_ missed you," Breha said, brushing a tear from her eye. "Come on, dear. Everybody's waiting to see you." Bail snagged her bags from the conveyor and they walked out to the car. Leia dozed in the backseat on the way home.

Luke was waiting in the kitchen when they drove in. Leia dropped her bag on the counter, looking around the room fondly.

"Hey, sis," he greeted happily, pulling her into a brotherly hug. "Grandma needed something at the store and she made Han drive her. They should be back any time," Luke explained.

Han's arms were full of grocery bags when he walked in a moment later. He broke into a wide grin when his eyes fell on Leia, and she took his face in both hands and pressed their lips together. Luke grabbed the grocery bags from Han and he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tightly.

"I take it the old sayings true, that distance makes the heart grow fonder?" Bail asked good-naturedly, slipping his arm around Breha. Leia smiled first at her fiancé and then at her parents.

"Yes, sir," Han assured him, looking down at Leia. She turned back to him and kissed him.

"Why don't we get something to eat and then get you off to bed?" Breha suggested as Leia yawned.

Padmé and Breha started cooking as Leia told stories sleepily. Han stayed close, his fingers on her knee or his arm around her shoulders. Breha set a plate down in front of her and Leia ate quickly, going up to bed before seven.

"Poor baby. Hopefully she can stay awake during the party tomorrow," Breha said. They were throwing Leia a welcome-home for the family the next day.

"She'll be alright, darling," Bail assured. "In the meantime, why don't we get the yard ready?" He turned to Luke and Han. They nodded and followed him out the back door to set up lawn chairs and folding tables.

"My mother gets the couch, so that leaves you to sleep up with Leia," Breha instructed Han when they came in for the evening. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he replied, following Luke up the stairs. He didn't want to wake Leia, but he also _really_ wanted to kiss her, so he didn't feel too bad when she sat up as he closed the door.

"Hi, sweetheart," Han greeted.

"Hi," Leia replied sleepily.

"I didn't mean to wake you up," he apologized.

"You would have by getting in bed anyways," she excused.

"How was Brussels?" Han asked.

"It was great. Get over here and kiss me this _instant_ ," she demanded. Han dropped his bag on the floor and quickly climbed into bed with her.

"I-missed-you," she murmured between kisses.

"Mhm," he agreed, his hands trying to be everywhere at once.

"Why didn't-you take-this-off-before?" she asked, yanking at his tee shirt.

"You demanded that come over and ravish you," he argued playfully.

"Yeah, well, now I want skin _and_ kissing," she returned, pulling his shirt up.

"Yes, princess," he teased, brushing his lips over her earlobe.

"A _real_ kiss, didn't get a New Year's kiss or a six-months-till-we're-married kiss or a Valentine's kiss or a today-sucked kiss. I have been _deprived_ for six months."

"Well, let's fix that. Happy New Year, sweetheart," he whispered, kissing her indulgently. "Happy six _-_ months _-_ till _-_ you're _-_ my _-wife,_ Leia," he said lovingly. This kiss was slow, tender, and passionate.

"Say it again," she begged, pushing her fingers into his hair and practically melting as he kissed her neck and shoulder, pulling him closer.

"Well, now it's closer to four months till you're my wife. And I will be your husband. _Married_ ," Han expanded. Leia pulled his mouth to hers.

"I love you," she murmured.

"I know," he replied, kissing her sweetly.

"Closer," she begged, and he pressed against her. "Mmm, I forgot how good this felt," Leia whispered into his mouth.

"You're lucky. I _didn't_ forget. I had to wait six whole months knowing exactly what was I was missing," Han teased.

"You're sweet," Leia yawned.

"You're tired. Here," he offered, shifting onto his back beside her. "How's it feel to be home?" Leia pushed under his arm, into her usual place.

"Pretty good."

00

Leia was wide awake at 3 am. She watched Han as he slept, completely enamored by the peaceful expression on his face. She was melded into his side, her head on his shoulder, held tightly to his body by his arm wrapped around her back. Han's fingers were splayed over her hip possessively, the heat making her feel warm and fuzzy inside. His even breathing beneath her cheek lulled her back to sleep.

She woke up again at 6 and knew it was useless to try and get back to sleep this time. It was nearing noon in Belgium, and she'd would normally be working. She slipped out of bed and into her robe. She sat at her desk and started putting the finishing touches on her term paper for Dr. Rieekan.

"Leia?" Han called sleepily. "Can't you do that over here?"

"I didn't want to disturb you. You looked so cute over there, all snuggled in my baby elephant sheets," Leia teased.

"Well, come and snuggle with me in your baby elephant sheets and we can be cute together," he requested blearily. Leia unplugged her laptop and crawled into bed with him. "Closer," he whispered. She shifted until they were practically on top of each other; Han pushed his face into her side and threw his arm over her lap.

"Hey, you two, breakfast in ten minutes." Leia jumped, not realizing she'd fallen asleep again. Han started beside her. Her laptop had gone to sleep on her lap and she grabbed it before it slipped to the floor. Han was still wound around her waist and her arm was around his shoulders. The clock on her bedside table said it was nearly nine.

"I am never gonna be on a regular sleep schedule again," she lamented into his hair.

"Mhm," Han moaned into her stomach.

"Time for breakfast." Leia nudged him. They got dressed and traipsed down the stairs for pancakes. The rest of the morning was spent preparing food for the party, cleaning the house, and, for Han and Leia, stealing as many kisses as possible.

Just before one, Leia changed into her bathing suit. She brought her sunscreen down to the kitchen to have Breha apply some to her back. Han was the only one there, carving up a watermelon. He was more than happy to abandon the fruit to help Leia, and she had to scold him a few times for letting his hands wander beneath the edges of her suit. Their shenanigans were quickly halted when Bail and Luke came in from the garage with the big cooler for drinks.

Luke's girlfriend, Mara, showed up around 2, and Grandma and Grandpa Organa arrived a few minutes later. By three, the rest of the Amidala/Organa extended family had arrived, and everyone was in the backyard drinking punch and swimming in the pool.

Leia was bright and vivacious among her family members. Han sat back and watched her mingle, trying to figure out what he'd done to deserve such _torture_. It had been six months— _six months—_ since he'd seen his girl— _fiancée,_ actually. He'd gotten one _uneventful_ night in her bed, and now, he was forced to sit there, surrounded by her family, while she ran around barefoot wearing nothing but a bathing suit and a pair of shorts. She waved him over to meet some extended family—second cousins, maybe? He hadn't been paying attention. Han put his hand at the small of her back and held her close while he went through the obligatory questions, where're you from, what do you do, that sort of thing.

"You wanna stay at my apartment tonight?" he whispered into her ear, brushing his fingers along the skin at the top of her shorts once the cousins had moved on.

"As long as I can take a nap on the way there—thank you for coming, Aunt Celly! It's so good to see you," Leia turned to greet her aunt, deliberately grinding her hips against him in a way that appeared completely innocent but felt entirely incendiary. Han bit his tongue and poured himself a tall glass of punch.

After she'd seen everybody, Leia found Han sitting in a lawn chair near the refreshments table. She drew the next chair up next to him and dropped her forehead onto his shoulder, burying a yawn in his skin.

"Tired, princess?" She nodded. "Isn't it against your princess code of etiquette to fall asleep as the guest of honor?"

"I'm assuming the things you want to do to me tonight are also against that code. If you want to do any of that, you'd better let me sleep. Wake me up if something important happens," Leia murmured. She nudged his arm out of the way, intent on snuggling up to him and taking a quick nap. She was surprised to find that he had a new tattoo on his left side, right in the middle of his ribs. ' LO.'

"What's this?" she asked.

"That's where you always sleep," he responded, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "That's ah, well, that's where your heart goes when we sleep all curled up," he explained. "Just letting you know that nobody can ever take your spot." Leia smiled and brushed her fingers over the black ink.

"How did I miss this last night?"

"It was dark and you were focused on other places," he whispered conspiratorially, kissing her forehead as it fell back to his shoulder. She was asleep within five minutes.

00

"Closer," she ordered, grinding her hips into his. "You have no _idea_ how crazy you were making me, walking around in your swim suit," Leia informed him as he kissed her face. She slid her hands into the back pockets of his jeans and squeezed, kicking the door to Han's apartment closed as he pushed her against it. He was teasing her again, she knew, kissing lightly, everywhere but where she wanted.

"I think that's _my_ line. I love that little blue suit and you know it," he growled, kissing up her neck.

"You were the one who was bare chested— _damn,_ Han, do that again—and wearing those _stupid_ aviators," she admonished, running her hands over his now-bare chest. "Don't you know that you're liable to get sunburn with that much skin exposed?"

"You shoulda kept a little of that advice for yourself," he returned, running his hand along her thigh and hitching her knee up to his hip. "You look a little _pink_ , sweetheart," Han teased, kissing her blush as it crept up her neck. "If I hadn't put sunscreen on you myself, I would have had to scold you for neglecting your health."

" _You_ were the one trying to put the sunscreen on the places that didn't sun didn't hit—damn it, _never_ stop that," she begged, starting to lose track of the conversation as he flicked his tongue over her collarbone.

"Just looking out for you, sweetheart. What if some scoundrel had come along and taken your top off? You could have gotten sunburned and then you wouldn't want me to take you to bed," Han explained, studiously divesting them both of any scrap of clothing. It didn't slip his notice when Leia dragged her nails over his new tattoo.

"Well, thanks to you, I didn't get sunburned _anywhere_ , so take me to bed." She squealed as he grabbed her other leg and hitched her up around his waist.

"I thought you told Breha we were going to open wedding gifts. I'm getting mixed signals, here, princess."

Leia finally grew sick of his teasing and pulled him forcefully into an open-mouthed kiss, practically devouring him.

"Who's Breha?" she asked dreamily, nibbling his lower lip.

"Don't remember." He didn't know anything right now, other than how good she felt and how this was just not close enough.

 _AN: Thanks for reading!_

 _I need your help! The final installment is forthcoming-their wedding! Are there any traditions or moments that Han and Leia need to have in their wedding?_


	14. Tattoos and Lace

_AN: And we've finally reached the end..._

Leia had heard it thundering though the night, and rainwater was still dripping from the eves when she woke up at seven. She sighed—setting up for the wedding was going to be hard if the field was muddy and soggy. Dressing quickly, Leia pulled her rainboots out of the closet and went to grab breakfast before they all headed out to Grandma and Grandpa Organa's farm.

Han was in the kitchen and Breha was sliding a few pancakes onto his plate.

"Before you panic, I called Grandma and she said they didn't get nearly as much rain as we did last night. It'll be muddy this morning, but it should dry out after a few good hours of sun," Breha calmed. Leia bit back her worried remark and shared a syrupy kiss with Han.

An hour later, they'd loaded all the decorations and supplies into the Organa van and the back of Han's truck and were on their way to the Organa Family Farm. The sun was shining bright by the time Han drove his truck down the little dirt pathway to the field where they'd decided to hold the ceremony.

Twenty minutes later, Leia's dad and brother drove up with the farm truck full of chairs from the church up the hill, and they spent the morning arranging them into long rows facing the willow tree at the end of the field.

Bail's sisters showed up just before lunch to help them decorate, and the boys went off to help clear the barn.

"Are you excited, Leia?" Aunt Celly asked as they arranged pumpkins along the aisle and set little sprigs of plum-colored flowers around them.

"At this point, I'm just excited to be done with all the planning and preparations. Jyn and Shara are bringing my dress out later, so I think it will hit me then. And during the rehearsal, I guess," Leia explained, standing back to look at the finished product.

The grasses were grown up around the edges of the field, and they'd turned brown as autumn approached. The trees in the distance were barely tinged with orange, just the color she'd been hoping for when they picked this late September date. The willow tree under which they'd be married was still mostly green, and the long vines were waving in the light breeze under the slightly clouded sky. The chairs were white and looked clean and bright against the natural setting, and the aisle they'd created with pumpkins and flowers was picturesque, almost magazine-worthy.

"Leia, dear, I've got sandwiches on in the barn, and we've got the tables all set up," Grandma Organa called.

The afternoon passed even faster than the morning had, decorating in the barn for the rehearsal dinner and the reception. Jyn and Shara showed up around four o'clock with the dresses, and Leia spent an hour unpacking and hanging things in the big bedroom upstairs with them.

The minister arrived at five for the rehearsal. Getting all of Han's frat brothers to walk in the right order and stand in the right spot was harder than Leia had anticipated; luckily, Aunt Rouge had stepped in just moments before Leia lost her temper to whipped the boys into shape. After they'd practiced the processional and recessional a few times, the minister went quickly through the rest of the ceremony. Leia didn't pay much attention to what he was explaining, just focused on soaking up comfort through Han's hands. She really wanted nothing more than to curl up on the couch with him for the rest of the night, but they had rehearsal dinner after the rehearsal ended, and then Jyn and Shara had a little spa treatment planned for her following that.

Han sensed her stress and smiled comfortingly, shooting her a wink.

They practiced the recitation of the vows and the exchange of the rings, and then the minister stood back with a smile.

"And tomorrow, this is where I'll announce you as Mr. and Mrs. Solo and you'll kiss," he informed Han and Leia. "But for today, Miss Organa, you may now kiss your fiancé," he teased.

Han and Leia kissed quickly and started down the aisle.

"Now we get food, right?" he asked when they stopped to wait for the rest of the wedding party, pulling her into a hug.

"I hope so," Leia answered. "That's definitely a perk about being the bride and groom. We get to eat first at everything."

Han chuckled and kissed the crown of her head.

They didn't get another moment alone together for the rest of the night. There were people to greet all throughout dinner, and speeches and toasts afterward. Shara and Jyn pulled her up to the big bedroom before she even got a chance to say goodnight to Han.

Moments before they confiscated her phone, she sent a text to Han: Meet you after everyone's sleeping.

After a manicure, a facial, a hair mask, and plenty of girl talk, the trio turned in for the night.

Leia peeked out from under the covers. She'd shared a bedroom with Shara and Jyn long enough to know that the two girls were out cold. Carefully, she took her shoes from the floor and crept to the open window. When she, Luke, and her cousins had been kids, they'd spent afternoons playing spies in this bedroom because it had easy access to the porch roof and the strong cherry tree growing just beyond. She crept out onto the roof and tied her shoes on before shimmying down the tree and walking quietly through the yard. There were tents scattered around, snoring coming from some of them. The girls had gotten the bedrooms in the house, and the boys had been relegated to sleeping in the yard. Luckily, the mercury light from the barn illuminated things nicely and she was able to avoid tripping over tent stakes.

Han's tent was the closest to the driveway, and the flap was unzipped.

"I need a blanket," Leia breathed as he crawled out to meet her. He handed her one, which she quickly pulled around her, and then he tucked her under his arm as they walked away from the house.

"You tired?" Han asked.

"Not a bit. You?"

"Nope. Hopefully a walk in the chilly air will help with that."

"Did you bring your vows?" Leia asked.

"Sure did," he confirmed.

They reached the end of the aisle and Han stopped, bowing formally and offering his arm to Leia. She accepted it regally and they strutted down the long row of chairs just visible in the dark. They stopped beneath the waving willow vines. Leia pulled out her phone and turned on the flashlight while Han extracted a paper from his pocket.

"Leia. For a long time, I was pretty sure that no one wanted me in their family. After my folks died, I got passed from relative to relative 'til I finally wound up with Chewie right before going off to college. In college, I picked my fraternity and the brothers there had no choice but to accept me. But you…you _want_ me in your family. You picked me. That day at the party, you picked me to fake-make-out with, and ever since then, you've been picking me every day. Well, I pick you, too, Leia, and I'll do my damnedest to keep picking you every day for the rest of our lives," Han read.

"That was very sweet," Leia said around the lump in her throat. Han smiled, his face illuminated comically in the light from her phone.

He leaned down and they shared a brief kiss, and then Leia passed her phone to Han to hold while she fished her vows from her pocket.

"Han, I can't promise that I will always be the perfect wife or mother or woman, but I promise that I will do my best because you make me _want_ to be perfect. I know we'll argue and get sick and go through hard times, but I am completely willing to face all those hard times by your side. Because for every bad day we have, I know we'll have a hundred good days, and for every minute we spend fighting, I know we'll spend an hour loving, and for every sickness or trial we face, we will see many days of triumph. I love you, Han Solo."

Han wiped a stray tear from her eye and slid his hand around to twine with her messy braid, and pulled her mouth to meet his. She felt him slip her phone into her sweatshirt pocket and then pull her closer as her arms came around him. The kiss broke, but they stood at the altar, arms intertwined, drawing comfort from being close.

"I can't wait to marry you," Han whispered.

"I can't wait to marry you either," Leia replied into his sternum.

"I just wish we could sleep together tonight. It's bad enough that I have to lay outside on the ground, but I have to be without my little side-warmer, too?" he teased.

"Just for one night," she promised. "But at least you can ball up a pillow and put it in my spot. Do you know how many blankets it takes to replace your body heat?" she teased.

"I can't help that I'm _hot_ , Sweetheart."

Leia could almost feel the wink and the lopsided smirk that went with the remark.

"I almost forgot—Shara and Jyn took me to get a tattoo at my bachelorette party," Leia reported.

"Oh, they did, did they? What'd'ya get, Sweetheart? 'Property of H. Solo'? 'I love Han'?"

"Very funny," she returned, passing him her phone and pulling her shirt up over her hip. Han bent to examine it, running his thumb over the black ink. It was a heart with an infinity symbol at the top, and tomorrow's date written along the side.

"You picked a good one," Han agreed. "Any reason you put it here?"

"That's where your hand goes when we cuddle in bed," Leia told him.

"Well, it looks like you'n me've got our spots all staked out for a long, long time," Han smiled, kissing her lightly.

"Good. Now, we should get to bed. Someone needs their beauty sleep," Leia said.

"I think you're beautiful no matter what," Han promised, settling her under his arm again and starting the short walk back to the house.

"I was talking about you," Leia joked.

"Well, that hurts, Princess. I thought you loved me for my personality," Han said.

"You know I do," she promised, stopping as they neared the barn, "but this body isn't a bad perk."

Han kissed her deeply.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

00

Leia felt the cool metal of Han's wedding ring pushing into the bare skin of her back as they shared their first kiss as man and wife. He gave her a beaming smile as they pulled apart and turned to walk back up the aisle, hands clasped tightly between them.

"I love you," Han murmured at the end of the aisle. He pulled her back for a far more indulgent kiss than the one they'd shared at the altar.

"I know," she replied. His hand drifted down her hip and he held her close while everyone filed past to congratulate them.

"We're so happy for both of you," Breha murmured through her tears, hugging her daughter and son-in-law. Bail also had hugs for his daughter and a hearty handshake for Han. Luke scooped them both into a group hug, giggling like a school boy.

The photographer was the last one in the line, and they trekked back up the aisle for more pictures.

"Bend her backward and give us a big kiss," the photographer requested. Han wrapped one arm tightly around Leia's shoulder and put the other possessively at her hip, dipping her backward and pulling her into a searing kiss. Leia vaguely registered the clicking of the camera and the photographer telling them they could come out of the pose.

"I thought we were supposed to be allowed to kiss all we wanted today," Han grumbled, keeping her bent backwards.

"That starts when we get to Charleston," Leia whispered, placating him with a quick peck. He righted her and they continued to pose as the photographer requested.

00

"Did you think, four years ago, that our one-night stand would lead to this?" Han whispered into her ear as they shared one final dance.

"Well, I might have had a few dreamy moments where I _wanted_ this to happen," Leia admitted, "but I never could have imagined that it _would_."

"Has it been a good day? Lived up to all your little-girl dreams and all your plans?" he asked.

"I think so. I'll admit, it's been so hectic that I feel like we haven't gotten to really enjoy much of anything, including the company. I'm glad we snagged some cupcakes for later. I didn't get much beyond what we gave each other, and you, sir, skimped big time on the frosting," she scolded playfully. Han looked at her with mock offense.

"Well, pardon me, your bride-ness. I wasn't going to complain, but I think you stabbed me in the tonsils with that fork," he teased.

"Yeah, as if I could _reach_ your tonsils," Leia responded. She was wearing flat sandals and barely came past his elbow. "How has the day been for you? All your boyhood wishes fulfilled?"

"Got myself a pretty good wife, and I've got a week with her in a hotel room on a beach…yeah, I'd say this checked the boxes for me," he confirmed.

"Good." Leia stood on her tiptoes for a kiss, and he happily obliged her. "Ready to go?"

"Sweetheart, I was ready an hour ago."

The End


End file.
